


Drabble: Worship The Mountains As They Dissolve In Dust.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen, Single Parents, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And she must know a woman alone has no business raising a son.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Worship The Mountains As They Dissolve In Dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Alys, a single mother has no business raising a son_
> 
> The title is from Our Valley by Philip Levine.

Alys used to be amazed at the things people would say to her face. They don't anymore. Over the years, the ones who wanted a reaction started saying it quieter, and now they only say it to Ivan.

She prefers that openness; it can be countered equally openly. But the ones who forget who they're speaking to, those are the ones Alys wants to throw to Cordelia.

To tell her that she would inevitably fail: that's a battle she can fight. It's the battle she's won.

But to tell her that she's forgotten, that's the battle she must never lose.


End file.
